A New Adventure
by AgentRouge
Summary: Spoilers: Esta historia es después de los sucesos del final de Avengers: Endgame. Tal vez cambie el ranting mediante vaya avanzando la historia


_Brooklyn, 1948_

Después de haber rescatado el trasero de Howard Stark y arrestar a Dottie Underwood de una búsqueda muy exhaustiva, Peggy Carter tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones en Los Ángeles, California por cortesía de Stark. Pero antes de eso tenía que dejar todo en buenas manos asi que le haría una visita a Angie que actualmente su carrera de actriz estaba recién despegando en Broadway. Caminaba por las calles para llegar el pequeño complejo de departamento donde residía desde que la guerra finalizo mientras esperaba que Angie saliera de sus ensayos.

Encendió pequeño radio que tenía en su pequeño departamento para escuchar un programa nocturno que a ella le gustaba mientras tomaba cosas de su armario para después acomodarla en la maleta. De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en su puerta, la castaña frunció el ceño ya que aún faltaban unas horas para Angie llegara, dejo sus cosas encima de su cama para abrir la puerta.

Caminaba por el pequeño pasillo del departamento para llegar a abrir la puerta, sabía que era el trabajo era de nuevo el idiota de Thompson probablemente venía a molestarla con "papeleo" que ella tendría hacer por la captura de Dottie.

– Esperen un momento…. – la mujer decía mientras tomaba algunas cosas que hacían ver desordenada su departamento.

De nuevo se escuchó la puerta golpear lo que hizo a la castaña molestarse, abrió la puerta de golpe sin poner atención quien era la persona que estaba tocando con tanta a desesperación la puerta.

– Por un demo…- Peggy pauso su voz al ver al hombre que tocaba la puerta, se quedó en un estado de shock al ver que ese hombre era al que había llorado hace dos años después de que había estrellado la valquiria.

– Llegue tarde…Peggy- fue lo único que salió de los labios del hombre rubio que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Por poco sus piernas se debilitan cae al suelo el entra a la casa y corre a detenerla para que no caiga, comienza a negar con su cabeza mientras sus ojos se nublan con lágrimas por ver a Steve Rogers en su puerta después de dos años de creerlo muerto, el rubio se acerca a ella para verla. Entran a la pequeña sala que tenía Peggy.

– Peggy, créeme que soy Steve- murmuro acariciando la mejilla de la castaña muy delicadamente.

– No, tú no eres Steve…el…el murió en 1945– Aun asi ella se quedaba prendida de los ojos azules que jamás pensó volvería a ver- …estuve con él hasta los últimos momentos.

– Te debo un baile, no podía dejar a mi chica sola – Dijo con una triste sonrisa al recordar cómo sucedieron los hechos de esa petición de cita con ella.

Los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a llorar aún más el momento del choque del valquiria, abraza fuertemente a Steve como si vida dependiera de ello, esconde su rostro en el cuello del hombre para oler la colonia ella rogaba que no fuera un sueño. De pronto se separa del hombre, limpia sus lágrimas sonríe para el de pronto el humor cambia, la castaña enojada le proporciona una cachetada muy fuerte.

– Eres un imbécil, Steve Rogers –

– Creo…que ese golpe lo tenía muy merecido, Peggy- dijo el rubio masajeando su mejilla que previamente había golpeado Peggy

– ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando en salvar al mundo? Arriesgaste tu vida, Steve –comenzó a gritar alzando sus manos al aire mientras caminaba

Steve solo veía como Peggy lo regañaba como extrañaba verla pelear con él, porque según el no planeaba nada solo arriesgaba a su equipo a situaciones riesgosas en las misiones. De pronto posa el su mano en el brazo de Peggy, la atrae a él tomándola desde la cintura para callar sus labios con un beso, largo como el ultimo que ella le había regalado, ella se queda sorprendida por lo que Steve había hecho poso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello correspondiendo el beso, el cual después es interrumpido por Angie.

¡Ejem!… creo que llegue en un mal momento, inglesa – Dijo la pequeña amiga de Peggy al ver la escena con una mirada juguetona


End file.
